Réponse à une coyote
by Madoka ayu
Summary: La vengeance de Rick sur Kate après la danse érotique que lui à fait subir cette dernière.


_**Bon voici l'os 2 de Coyote ugly en faite c'est une suite, la vengeance de Rick sur Kate, donc brumisateur de rigueur !**_

**_Bon merci de commentez ça fait toujours plaisir et comme dit ma pouille pouille c'est notre seule rémunération !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponse à une coyote<span>**

A ces mots Kate frissonna et sentit son corps s'enflammer lorsque l'écrivain souffla sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'en dois une ! Il descendit du bar, but son verre d'une traite et en réclama un autre, il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer. La collègue de Kate lui prépara. Beckett tant cas elle descendit à son tour du bar et fut assaillie par les commandes.

- Hey beauté trois bières et ton numéro de téléphone avec !

- Ouais ben elle va me le donner à moi, gars, avec mes consommations. Dit un autre. Plusieurs gars se battaient pour savoir qui aurait son numéro mais avant même que Kate ait eu le temps de riposter, La dizaine de clients qui se postaient devant la jeune femme reçurent un jet d'eau en pleine figure, les noyant presque sous la force du jet. Kate se tourna vers l'investigateur de cette tempête et sourit en voyant Castle avec le jet accroché au bar celui réservé pour laver les bacs et accessoirement refroidir les ardeurs de certains lors de soirées trop arrosées.

- Oups, désolé les gars mais il me semblait que vous aviez tous un peu trop chaud ! Kate le regarda surprise puis lui sourit. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de son attitude, il aurait été jaloux qu'il n'aurait pas agit autrement. Elle se mordit les lèvres. A cet instant elle luttait tant bien que mal pour ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en public ou pas.

L'heure de la fermeture était arrivée, il ne restait plus que Kate qui finissait de ranger les chaises autour des tables et le patron du bar qui comptait la recette de la nuit. Lorsque la détective eu finit elle salua le patron et partit. Arrivé au vestiaire, elle soupira. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir rester en planque avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose contre le patron ? Elle ôta ses affaires afin de prendre une douche bien méritée après cette nuit assez agitée. Lorsque l'eau chaude toucha sa peau elle soupira d'aise. Savourant pendant plusieurs minutes cette sensation, elle se savonna. Puis elle laissa le jet d'eau la débarrasser de la mousse tout en repensant à cette soirée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait joué à un jeu dangereux avec Castle. Avec sa danse elle l'avait mis dans état second mais par la même occasion avait provoqué un feu ardent en elle. Pouvant encore sentir les mains de son écrivain parcourir son corps, elle frissonna. Trop absorbée par ses pensées salaces, la jeune femme ne le sentit pas arriver, trop absorbée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne sentis pas le danger survenir et ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle sentit un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Se débattant furieusement mais les pieds encore pleins de savon, elle glissa heurtant le sol violemment. Sonnée, Kate ne put réagir quand l'homme se pencha sur elle appliquant de nouveau le mouchoir, se sentant partir la détective eut juste le temps de reconnaître le patron du bar Ted Carter. Voila enfin la preuve de sa culpabilité mais elle serait morte ou je ne sais où dans le pays contrainte de faire les pires choses pour une femme, cela ne lui servirait donc à rien…Elle sombrait…

- Voila ma belle tu feras un morceau de premier choix, tu vaux de l'or avec un visage et un corps pareil, ils vont être fous de toi. Carter passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, la regardant comme un chat prêt à savourer sa proie, tout en défaisant sa ceinture.

- Mais faut toujours tester la marchandise avant ! Trop occupé à contempler et caresser Beckett, Ted Carter ne le vit pas arriver, trop occupé à essayer de se départir de son pantalon et de son slip, il ne sentit que trop tard la présence derrière lui, il se retourna et n'eus le temps que de voir un poing arriver sur son visage puis un second et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Castle se releva regardant avec colère et dégoût l'homme qui avait osé toucher celle qu'il aimait, il aurait voulu le tuer pour avoir osé ne serais ce que la regarder… Il se tourna vers sa muse, enlevant sa veste afin de la couvrir. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que Kate Beckett reprit conscience, à moitié nue dans les bras de son écrivain préféré. Elle sursauta ayant un mouvement de recul sur le coup puis se détendit rapidement voyant dans quel bras elle était.

- Ca va ? La jeune femme se redressa frottant sa tête.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Castle regarda l'arrière de la tête de son amie, l'examinant. Kate, elle, regarda son agresseur qui piquait toujours un somme sur le carrelage des douches.

- Je crois qu'a présent nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Il hocha la tête, pensif. Sans même la regarder, il l'informa qu'il avait prévenu Esposito et Ryan, en effet ils n'avaient pu assister à l'agression puisse que Kate avait tout enlevé afin de prendre sa douche. La détective regarda son partenaire, se sentant observé il tourna la tête vers elle, leur regards s'accrochèrent, ils restèrent un moment à se contempler sans dire un seul mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin comme d'habitude, ils communiquaient en silence… Puis Kate sourit.

- Merci !

- Always… De nouveau l'attraction de leurs yeux se fit intense. Et comme toujours le lieutenant fuit.

Elle se leva. Resserrant la veste de Castle sur elle pas seulement pour se couvrir mais surtout pour humer l'odeur de ce dernier, elle ferma les yeux puis partit s'habiller repensant qu'encore une fois Castle lui avait sauvé la vie et bien plus encore.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse soirée, ce soir était un soir spécial car Jenny enterrait sa vie de jeune fille. Lanie avait tout organisé et la soirée se passait chez elle, Lanie avait tout prévue, de quoi manger, boire et surtout se divertir…

On sonna à la porte et Lanie alla ouvrir, un policier en uniforme se tenait devant elle.

- Nous avons reçu un appel de détresse venant d'ici, que se passe t'il madame ? Lanie sourit, le détaillant de la tête au pied, il était assez grand et bien battis mais surtout incroyablement sexy.

- Oh Guy Come On ! Et sur ses mots elle l'attira dans l'appartement !

Le jeune homme se retrouva devant trois autres jeunes femmes en furies, Karposky, Jenny et Beckett.

- Vous avez appelé police secours ladies ? Kate se leva d'un bon, présentant Jenny :

- Oui cette jeune fille à besoin d'être secourue M l'agent ! Le policier regarda Kate semblant regretter quelque peu qu'elle ne soit pas la demoiselle en détresse.

- Bien dans ce cas, mademoiselle je suis là pour vous protéger, il montra sa plaque :

- Sergent Jones, pour te servir beauté ! Dit il langoureusement s'approchant à l'extrême de la jeune femme qui devint rouge pivoine.

Le streap tease du jeune homme fini dans les sifflement et hurlements hystériques des jeunes femmes qui commençaient à être passablement éméchées.

Lorsque le jeune homme repartit, il était recouvert de traces de rouge à lèvres, il était ressorti une heure plus tard, assez content…

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur lorsqu'une nouvelle fois la sonnette retentit, Lanie tout sourire alla ouvrir. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Lanie revint dans le salon, Kate demanda hilare :

- Qui étais ce ?

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir ma chérie. Intriguée, la détective fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ici qu'il y a un feu à éteindre ? Un pompier apparut dans le salon, Kate regarda la légiste ne comprenant pas, un autre streap teaser ? Ce dernier avait son casque d'intervention sur la tête cachant son visage mais l'allure de l'homme lui rappelait celle d'un autre.

Le pompier s'approcha de Kate. Se penchant sur elle, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je suis venu pour éteindre ton feu baby ! La respiration de Kate se fit haletante, la voix de l'homme était légèrement plus grave que d'habitude mais au vu des réactions du corps de Kate l'identité du pompier streap teaser ne faisait aucun doute. Elle eu confirmation lorsque ce dernier enleva son casque, il le posa sur la tête du lieutenant lui souriant.

- Castle… Souffla t'elle. Lanie mit la musique.

.com/watch?v=PrZZfaDp02o&NR=1

- The show must go on ! La musique débuta Castle commença par s'approcher sensuellement de Beckett, cette dernière scotchée sur sa chaise, bouche ouverte, n'en perdait pas une miette. Il se plaça devant sa partenaire chacune de ses jambes entourait la cuisse droite de la jeune femme créant ainsi une proximité torride. Il se cambra un peu rapprochant ainsi son bassin de Kate qui déglutit assez difficilement. Rick abaissa la fermeture de son blouson lentement en se déhanchant. La détective était silencieuse, toujours bouche ouverte, les bras ballants de part et d'autre des cotés de la chaise. L'écrivain laissa glisser sa veste au sol. Les trois autres jeunes femmes criaient, sifflaient à présent. Quand à Beckett son cœur prit une vitesse plus rapide lorsque ce dernier enleva une bretelle retenant le pantalon. Castle se penchant sur elle ondulant son bassin outrageusement au nez de sa muse qui se sentait défaillir. Abaissant l'autre brettelle tout aussi lentement Rick fit un clin d'œil à sa partenaire, il lui prit la main la posant sur son torse, l'incitant ainsi à lui caresser. Elle ravala sa salive, commençant sérieusement à avoir chaud.

Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, seulement eux deux existaient. Lanie et les deux autres femmes avaient disparues de la vue de Kate Beckett qui sentait un feu bouillir en elle. Elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, soufflant elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux tentant de reprendre une respiration constante tandis que Richard ôtait son tee shirt, continuant les ondulations de son corps au rythme de la chanson. L'émeraude obscurcie fit écho à l'océan en plein orage. Kate se mordit violemment la lèvre. Son désir pour son streap teaser était palpable. La chaleur de leur corps augmentait sérieusement. Castle remit la main de sa partenaire sur son torse et cette fois il n'eut aucun besoin d'esquisser un mouvement pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre c'est d'elle-même qu'elle lui caressa, posant même son autre main dessus sa poitrine. Les mains de Beckett s'aventurèrent sur tout le corps de son écrivain, le sentant frémir sous ses doigts. Il fit mine de s'asseoir sur elle, posant une main sur sa nuque, il effectua une pression pour rapprocher leurs visages, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autre. La respiration de la jeune détective devenait bruyante, décousue, la chaleur en elle était à son apogée, elle le voulait maintenant quoi qu'il en coûte, ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient noirs de désirs pour lui. Il frôla sa joue de sa bouche, elle ferma les yeux savourant la douce brûlure que les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait provoquaient sur sa peau, elle poussa un gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir tandis que Rick continuait toujours d'onduler le bassin mais de façon plus érotique encore, la provoquant mais malheureusement pour lui le regard de sa muse pour lui provoquait une certaine réaction physique, qu'il ne pouvait cacher s'il retirait son pantalon. Il commençait lui aussi à avoir très chaud et les mains de son ami caressant toujours son torse ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, Surtout que ces dernières descendirent au niveau de l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Il gémit lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme frôlèrent sa masculinité, s'y attardant plus que nécessaire. Kate complètement déconnecté ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait carrément oublié ses amies. Qui elles avaient cessé de crier assistant fascinées à une scène des plus torride entres nos deux héros. A présent les mains de Kate avaient élues domicile sur les fesses de son partenaire, les caressants, ce dernier soupira d'aise. Se penchant de nouveau sur elle, leur regard obscurcis s'accrochèrent, Kate passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'envie, leur visage étaient si proches que leur souffles se mélangeaient. Plus près que jamais. Une mèche de cheveux retomba en travers du visage de la jeune femme. L'écrivain passa sa main sur la joue de sa muse, ramenant la mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son amour.

Kate ferma les yeux, attendant, impatiente, la merveilleuse rencontre de ses lèvres avec celles de son ami. Rencontre qu'il n'eut pas lieu, la musique s'interrompit, la belle brune rouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire charmeur de son partenaire. Il chuchota à son oreille :

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid détective ! Et sur ses paroles il se redressa, prit ses affaires et partit, laissant Katherine Beckett interdite, bouche ouverte les sens en ébullition. Un long moment passa jusqu'a ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça elle se le promettais, il allait voir ce dont elle était capable.


End file.
